The overall aim of the CSULB MARC U-STAR (MARC) Program is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students (URMS) entering and earning doctorates in the biomedical sciences by providing superb training in laboratory research in the biomedical sciences through focused efforts of each Scholar's MARC Mentor Team. This aim will be supported by the following two goals in the MARC Program at CSULB: Goal 1 - increase the number of URMS who enter doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences. The major goal of this grant program is to increase from the prior grant's 60% to 100% of Scholars completing the MARC Program and entering doctoral programs. This meets both the goals of the MARC Branch and CSULB. Goal 2 - increase the qualified pool of CSULB students for the MARC Program through PRE-MARC activities. This goal and its objectives will be accomplished by a PRE-MARC Program. We propose that the CSULB MARC Program have an ongoing evaluation of its three components: training activities, honors curriculum, and professional development. The evaluation will utilize an approach in. which program activities will be reviewed qualitatively and quantitatively so when appropriate, the MARC Advisory Committee may introduce program modifications to enhance the training of the MARC Scholars. This very successful CSULB MARC Program has been in place for 21 years. This proposal will build upon that experience to increase the number of URMS entering doctoral programs. In the past five years, 25 students have graduated from the Program: 56% of our MARC U*STAR alumni are on track to develop research careers: 14 (56%) have earned a doctorate, are working on a doctorate, or applying to a doctoral program; and 11 are in the health professions, earned a master's degree, or employed in the science industry. Pre-Summary Statement Body created by IAR 4:32:38 PM 11/20/2006; if Edit Phase has not ended, be sure to check back for possible updates by reviewers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]